


A Second Chance

by SingSweetNightingale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 04, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Witches, Young Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingSweetNightingale/pseuds/SingSweetNightingale
Summary: Everything had been going well for Stiles. That was until the witches came and killed Scott. Stiles knew he only had one option: time travel. A second chance to change the past and save Scott, but what happens when Stiles realized he may have jumped back a little too far.A story of Stiles trying to save his best friend, only to realize he has a chance to do so much more.(Sorry the title is super uncreative)





	1. How Did it All Go So Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fan fiction story! I just got into fan fiction this year, and have been addicted, especially the Teen Wolf fics. I've read quite a few in this genre, and was spurred to try my own. I hope you enjoy!

Somewhere along the line everything had gone wrong. At first the pack’s prospects were were looking really good. Stiles had gotten an internship at the FBI, Scott was at university to become a Veterinarian, Derek had finally gotten past the ghosts of his past, Lydia had gotten a full ride at Harvard, and all was quiet at Beacon Hills. Liam and Mason were finishing high school as normal teens. It all started to go downhill when Scott got a call from Liam. Apparently weird shit had started happening in Beacon hills, but he wasn’t sure what was causing it. Scott immediately called Deaton as soon he got off the phone with Liam. 

“ Hey Deaton, It’s Scott, I know it’s been a while, but I just got off the phone with Liam and I was wondering if you have any insight on what’s happening in Beacon Hills?”

“ I’m afraid that I have no clue what you are talking about. I can assure you that there has been no major supernatural activity in Beacon Hills since you left.”

After this their conversation was quite brief. Scott felt rather relieved after his conversation with Deaton. It seemed as though there wasn’t really a problem and he could continue with his attempt at having a normal life. All was quiet for about a week, until he got another phone call from Liam. Dread clawed at Scott’s stomach as he answered the phone. Getting two phone calls in the span of a week was definitely bad news.

“ Scott! Thank god! I’ve been trying to get through to you for days. I think the witches have found a way to mess with the cell reception. I only got through now by driving outside of city limits. You need to come quick! Things have gotten so much worse here. The witches need to be stopped or else everyone in Beacon Hills will probably be dead within a week.” Liam blurted out in what seemed like one quick unending sentence, barely taking time to breathe. Scott felt that even Stiles probably would have been impressed.

“ Okay, stay calm Liam, you need to control the situation as best you can until I can get there. I’ll round up the pack and get home as soon as possible.”

“ Thanks Scott, I’ll do my best.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles had just finished a hard day of training when he felt his phone start buzzing from his pocket. He grinned when he saw it was Scott and quickly picked up the phone. His smile quickly slid of his face as he heard Scott’s panicked voice explain the situation. Stiles just gave Scott a simple “I’m on my way.”and then started sprinting to his locker for his stuff. He got a few worried looks from his teammates on the way out, but managed to get out of the building and back to his apartment in record time. The whole time he thought about how he should’ve known better. He hadn’t spoken to his dad in over a week, but he had just pegged it down as them missing each other due to both their busy schedules. Stiles threw some stuff in a bag, then raced out the door to his car. Stiles drove like a maniac for 6 hours straight before arriving in Beacon Hills and going straight to his house. He flew in the door and upon seeing his dad, standing in the kitchen drinking coffee, he ran and grabbed his Dad in a large hug.  
“What is this about son?”  
“Scott just called and told me about what was happening! How could you keep this a secret from me Dad?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Since when is Scott back in Beacon Hills?”  
“Scott isn’t in Beacon Hills, but he will be. Scott got a call from Liam telling him about the situation.”  
“Son, I am very confused. I honestly don’t know what you are talking about. It’s good to see you and I’d love to stay and catch up, but I’m already late for work. Can we do supper tonight, though?  
“Sure Dad, see you tonight.” Stiles said distractedly, as he had already pulled out his phone to call Scott.  
“Hey, how bad is it?” Scott asked as soon as he picked up the phone.  
“That’s the thing; I just got here and so far I can’t see any big supernatural occurrence. I talked to my dad and he doesn’t seem to have clue what I was talking about, which is weird considering he’s the Sheriff.”  
“That makes no sense. When Liam called he seemed super panicked, like something huge was happening. I’m only about 10 mins from Beacon Hills. Want to meet me at Liam’s. Hopefully we’ll get down to the bottom of this.  
“Sure thing Scott, see you in a bit.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Liam was surprised to see both Scott and Stiles when he opened his front door. This was odd considering he hadn’t seen either of them in a couple of months, and only texted Scott sporadically.  
“Hey guys…. Not that it isn’t nice to see you, but what are you doing here?”  
“What do you mean, you called me earlier today, remember the thing with the witches?”  
“Ummm… I’m not sure what you mean. I definitely didn’t call you.”  
“Oh god!” Stiles said as he started pacing the small space on the front step practically pulling his hair out as he ran his hands through it.  
“What is it Stiles?”  
“Well, my first thought is that Beacon Hills definitely has a witch problem. They must have done some kind of spell to imitate Liam.”  
“Why would they do that?”  
“Well they obviously wanted Scott to come back to Beacon Hills. But why?” Liam saw the moment Stiles figured it out, his face turning triumphant, then quickly upset. “They probably wanted you because you’re a true alpha. I’ve been doing some research on witches and I ran across a legend that claimed if a coven sacrificed a true alpha on the night of the blood moon, they could gain immense power from them. And it just happens to be a blood moon tonight.”  
“What are we going to do? The rest of the pack is on there way, but how are we supposed to fight off a coven of witches?”  
“Well, lucky for us the answer is simple. Scott and I are going to leave. The sacrifice must happen on the nemeton, so our goal is to get as far away from it as possible for the rest of the day.”  
“Ok, wow, we better get going then. We’ll see you later Liam!”  
Liam watched as Stiles and Scott left and couldn’t help but feel that they had been overly optimistic.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure this will work?” Scott asked Stiles as they raced to exit Beacon Hills. “It just seems to easy, and when is anything in our lives easy?”  
“Well, no I’m not sure. In fact I’m pretty sure that this is going to blow up in our faces, but I don’t really have any better ideas right now Scotty!” Stiles replied agitatedly as he flailed his arms. “And is it just me or is this like the third time We’ve passed that: “You are now leaving Beacon Hills” sign!”  
“Yeah, I totally thought we passed that like 10 mins ago.”  
They kept driving until about 5 minutes later they passed the sign again. Stiles slammed on the brakes, bringing his jeep to a screeching halt.  
“Oookay. Welp, this seems completely normal!” Stiles said sarcastically. “I vote that we now get out of the Jeep and run for our lives!”  
Stiles and Scott exited the jeep as quick as possible and ran for the forest.  
“ Let’s split up.” said Scott. “I’ll try and lead them away from you.”  
“Of course that’s your plan dimwit!. No! How about I, the person not currently needed for a sacrifice, lead them away from you!” Stiles shouted before he took off in the opposite direction not bothering to wait for Scott’s reply. Stiles made as much noise as possible as he ran (which wasn’t really that hard considering who he was) and was pleased, then terrified, to hear the tell tale sound of the witches chasing after him. They caught up to him just as Stiles reached a small clearing. One of the witches flicked her wrist and sent him crashing into a tree. When the world finally stopped spinning he was terrified to see that the Nemeton was sitting right in front of him. He turned in time to see Scott run into the clearing, looking in the completely confused.  
“What….. I mean…. how? I was running in the complete opposite direction how did  
I end up here?” One of the witches was happy enough to give an explanation.  
“Oh, that was child’s play. Just a simple spell. It didn’t even require a sacrifice!” She said as she cackled  
Seriously Stiles thought A witch cackling. Could this be any more cliche?  
Before Stiles could even process it he saw a witch teleport behind Scott with a dagger in her hand.  
“NO!” he screamed as she plunged the dagger into Scott’s back. Scott’s eyes went wide with surprise, then Stiles saw the light disappear from his eyes as his body went limp. The witch carried Scott to the Nemeton and laid him down, as Stiles remained on the ground, in too much shock to process what had happened. Misery swept through Stiles as he heard the witches begin to chant. He was about to lose all hope when he had an epiphany. All he needed to do was redirect the energy that the witches were generating in the sacrifice and use it to go back in time a couple of days so he could save Scott. He hadn’t told anyone, but he had been learning all about how to use his Spark since he had left for college. Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to remember the words for this particular spell. He began to chant, vaguely aware of the witches turning to him in surprise. One moved to stop him, but it was already too late. Stiles felt as if the ground was whirling around him as everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue! I hope I didn't make any of the characters too OOC.


	2. Well, This is Unexpected

Stiles woke up to the sun beating down on his face. He looked up at the cloudless sky in confusion before jolting from his stupor. He got up quickly searching for Scott or the witches. Upon seeing neither he began to get frantic and felt his eyes welling up with tears. 

“Hello?” Stiles heard from behind him. He turned to see a boy that looked around his age, 16 or 17. 

“Hey! Have you seen…..” Stiles started before stopping in shock. His voice sounded super high. He cleared his voice and tried again. “I’m looking….” He stopped again, frowning, as it was just as squeaky as before. Stiles looked down and realized something was very wrong with this picture. Even though he perceived the other boy to be about the same age as him he seemed much taller than what would be possible. Stiles own body also seemed to lack all the muscular definition that he had built in the past few years, mainly from running from the monster of the week, but also partly from FBI training. Stiles felt as the world began to spiral and he felt a panic attack coming on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek looked down at the obviously distressed boy. He seemed to be about 6 or 7, much too small to be out on the woods on his own. The boy seemed to be working himself into more and more distress, his breaths become shorter and shorter.

“Hey!” said Derek. “It’s okay, calm down. Why don’t you just tell me where you live and I’ll help you get home.” 

Derek’s words appeared to have no effect on the kid as his breathing stopped all together. Derek rushed forwards catching the boy as he fainted. Derek breathed out a sigh in relief as the unconscious boy began to breathe normally again. Derek thought about what to do with the boy now. He could take the boy to his house, but that would lead to his parents being nosy about what he was doing out in the woods. It was just past sunrise and he was supposed to still be home in bed, but he had been out with Kate all last night. Derek decided the best course of action was to take Stiles to the hospital. That way they could make sure he was okay and then report to the police so his parents could be found. Derek hoisted the kid up in his arms and started the trek. Luckily the hospital wasn’t too far, and the kid was tiny.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek’s arrival at the hospital seemed to cause a bit of a flurry. Apparently everyone there was quite familiar with Stiles as his mother had been in the hospital sick for a couple of months. One nurse, Melissa, seemed particularly concerned. Once they determined that Stiles was perfectly fine,Melissa turned to Derek and began questioning Derek.

“What happened? Where was Stiles? Why is he unconscious?” She questioned him in rapid fire.

“I just came upon him in the woods Ms. He seemed really upset, then he stopped breathing and fainted!” Derek said, trying to defend himself from this angry woman. 

“Oh, he probably just had another panic attack. He’s been getting them since his mom got sick. I’m sorry for being so harsh on you, he’s just really a special kid. He’s my kid’s best friend. I don’t understand why he would be out in the woods so early though. Could you just sit here with him for a minute while I call his dad?” Melissa asked.

“Uh... yeah, sure.” Derek responded even though the nurse was already halfway out the door. Derek sat down in one of the chairs beside the hospital bed they had temporarily laid the kid in. It was barely a moment later when the kid started to shift around. Next thing the kid sat up ramrod straight in the bed his eyes wide open. The kid turned to him.

“Oh my god! I need to get out of here. Wait what day is it? Please tell me that the spell worked. I need to save him!” The kid burst out, not bothering to breathe between sentences.

“What do you mean spell? Calm down kid. That nurse Melissa is calling your dad. He should be here soon. Do you want me to go get Melissa for you?” Derek asked, trying to calm the poor kid down.

“Who are you calling kid?” The boy asked before freezing and looking down at himself. “Oh right, me, I’m a kid.” he muttered seemingly talking to himself.

“Yes, you’re a kid.” Derek said looking him up and down. “What are you, like 7? I don’t really know your name, so what else am I supposed to call you? ”

“I’m Stiles.” Stiles said. “It’s not my real name, but it’s what people call me. As for my age, well that depends; What year is it?”

“Woah, you are definitely not alright. I’m going to get a nurse.”

“Wait! Please just tell me the date first! It’s really important.” Stiles said giving Derek these adorable puppy eyes.

“It’s November 5, 2004.” Derek said before rushing out to find a nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely sure when the Hale fire occurred, just the time frame, so I made up a date that would work better for the story. Also I know that Stiles would be older, but I'm just playing up the fact that he was pretty small for his age. Thanks for reading! Please feel free to let me know what I'm doing wrong.


	3. Consequences be Damned

Stiles lay there for a moment, just staring at the wall. He definitely messed up the spell. How could he have overshot by so far? Time travel can have serious consequences. What if he messes something up and ruins the future completely? He decided his next course of action would have to be going to see Deaton. Hopefully Deaton could actually help him, just this once, without being vague and confusing.

Stiles quickly hopped off the hospital bed and was about to leave, when suddenly a much younger version of his father came into the room, swooping him up in a big hug. His father seemed huge in comparison, and Stiles feet were left dangling in the air. He hugged his dad back, even if he was slightly mad that his plans to see Deaton were most likely foiled for the time being. 

“I was so worried!” The sheriff said as he set Stiles back on the ground kneeling in front of him. “Don’t you ever run off like that again! Do you know how worrisome it was to wake up and notice that my son is nowhere to be found. Thank god that boy found you in the woods!” He said before sweeping Stiles into another hug. “Let’s get you back home.” His dad said before taking his hand and leading him towards the door. He was stopped when Melissa came into the doorway looking worried, with the boy who had found Stiles trailing behind.

“Derek here tells me that you were having difficulty remembering the date, Stiles? How about you lay back down----”

“Wait a minute!” Stiles said when he realized what Melissa had said. “Derek, like as in Derek Hale!”

“Yes, I’m Derek Hale.” Said the boy. “Why? Do you know my family?”

“Um… yeah, I think Cora’s about my age?” Stiles said, thinking quickly on his feet.

“Stiles, as interesting as this conversation is, I need to check and make sure everything is alright. Did you hit your head at all in the woods?” Melissa asked, taking charge of the conversation.

“Oh, no I’m fine!” Stiles said. “I was just joking with Derek. Sorry!” Stiles said trying to look sheepish. Luckily this seemed believable enough. 

“Alright, I better get this rascal home.” His father sighed, “Come on Stiles, we can visit your mom on our way out.” 

Stiles, who had been on his way out of the bed, felt his knees go weak and he slumped back against the bed. His mother was still alive! A wave of guilt passed through him. He should have realized this earlier.

“... Stiles!” He felt a hand on his shoulder and realized that Melissa and his dad had been calling to him for a while. He looked up to meet his Dad’s eyes “Are you okay buddy?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said blinking. “I’m fine,” He claimed as he straightened up. Shaking off the hand on his shoulder as he prepared himself before saying. “Let’s go see Mom.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Somewhere on the walk to his mom’s room Derek disappeared, probably going back to his home. Stiles was really worried. He had seen his mom sick, but that was through the screen of a child’s brain. Now he was going in with his 19 year old brain, even if his body was only 9. He also knew that it was November 4th today, so this would probably the last time he would ever get to see her alive again. He remembered this day vividly, as tonight was the night his mother died. Stiles braced himself as they finally reached the room, worried about how she would be. Scared that she wouldn’t be lucid, but at the same time overjoyed that he would at least have one more chance to say goodbye. He took a deep breath and followed his dad through the doorway.

His mom was on the bed looking frail, but overall much better than he had dared to hope. Her face lit up in a smile when she saw him.

“Stiles!” she said smiling warmly. Beckoning him over to her bed. Stiles couldn’t help it when he burst into tears before running and throwing himself into her arms. “What’s wrong Mieczyslaw?” she asked, petting his hair. Stiles said nothing as he pulled away with tear filled eyes, trying to blink them away so he could memorize her face.

“Stiles had a bit of a rough day.” Melissa explained. “Stiles, how about you say goodbye? I’ll take you over to play with my Scotty. We don’t want to stress your mom out.”

Stiles didn’t want to go, but decided that it would be best if he did. From what he remembered he had spent the whole day before his mother’s death with Scott. It would be best not to alter the timeline too much until he could speak to Deaton about the possible consequences. So he told his mom that he loved her before letting Melissa lead him away. Turning back only once to see his dad holding his mom’s hand.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The day at Scott’s was quite bittersweet. It was nice to spend time with Scott that wasn’t a pack meeting or running for their lives. Young Scott was nice to spend time with, but the difference in intellect was a bit difficult. He could feel Scott becoming more and more suspicious as the day went on. 

It was around lunch, and they were playing some Mario Kart when Scott paused the game and asked him straight up, “Why are you acting so weird?”

Luckily Stiles had been prepared for this question and had an answer that wasn’t too far from the truth. “I’m just worried about my mom. I don’t think that she has too much longer.”

“Oh…” Scott said with a sad frown before turning to Stiles and saying “Do you want to go find where my mom hid the cookies?”

With that they both ran off to the kitchen to complete their mission, which Stiles knew was actually distracting him. Stiles couldn’t help but feel that he would travel back in time a thousand times if it meant saving Scott.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 2 am and Stiles was lying awake listening to Scott’s wheezy breaths. He knew he’d get no sleep with such heavy thoughts on his mind, so he didn’t even try. He lay awake trying to distract himself by coming up with a plan. He just had to find a way to get to Deaton. Hopefully he would have a way to send Stiles back somewhere around his time. As long as he was still before Scott dies. What was happening tomorrow? When would he have a chance to get to sneak away? Was his dad with him the whole time tomorrow? Wait didn’t Stiles end up having spend the morning at the McCall’s, because his father was called out to the Hale---

The Hale fire was tonight! 

Without even thinking about it he snuck out of bed, putting on his clothes and trying not to wake up Scott. He was going to go to the Hale house tonight and save them; Consequences be damned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome any and all feedback. I've been writing pretty quick so I'm sorry if there's some spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading!


	4. Complications

Stiles was running as fast as his stubby legs could carry him through the preserve. He was getting close enough to see the black smoke rising in the moonlight, and the light of the fire reflecting off the trees. He pushed himself to go faster, thinking about all of the Hales trapped inside that blazing heat. He finally reached the Hale house and could hear screams for help coming from a window he assumed was near the basement. He ran towards the house chanting a familiar spell that easily broke the mountain ash barrier. 

He knelt beside the window and yelled out, “Come on, quick! You need to get now!” 

“We can’t!” said a middle-aged wolf with long black hair. Stiles assumed she was most likely Talia. “Here take them and run!” She said, passing what Stiles assumed was the human children.

“Yes you can! Just try, Please!” Stiles said reaching out for her hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Talia knew there was no way to get through the mountain ash, but she decided to appease the boy by reaching up for his hand. She was shocked, then ecstatic, when she met no resistance. She quickly began to scoop all of the pups through the window, telling them to run far from the house. Soon all the adults were out too and everyone was a safe distance from the house.

Talia turned to look at the small pale boy beside them. How had he known to break the barrier, or besides that fact, what was he doing out in the preserve this time of night? She was about to ask him when the boy suddenly went limp. She reached forward and grabbed him just before he fell. 

“Quick! We need to get him to the hospital!” she said as Peter pulled out his phone, already dialing 911. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles woke up to the sound of a heart monitor beeping. He opened his eyes and quickly got his bearings. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened. He had probably passed out, after being drained from using so much magic in the past few days; The original spell that took him here, then running through the forest only to use another spell to break the mountain ash barrier. His dad was asleep in the chair beside his bed. He felt guilty. He knew that his mom had passed away late last night, and he wished he could have been there for support, rather than out in the woods worrying his dad further. Stiles felt the tears well up in his eyes. Even though she had already been dead to him, he couldn’t help but feel the loss all over again

Melissa walked in and her eyes widened seeing his face. She rushed over to his bed.

“What’s wrong Stiles? Does something hurt?” She asked worriedly, looking Stiles up and down. The commotion woke Stiles’ dad up. 

“Hey son, what’s wrong?” He asked reaching over to smooth down Stiles’ hair. 

“Mom’s dead, isn’t she?” he said wanting to get it out in the open, so his dad wouldn’t have to go through the pain of telling him.

“Yes, Stiles. She passed last night.” Melissa said when the sheriff is too choked up to get out the words. 

Stiles nods once, sitting in sad silence for another moment before straightening up and drying his eyes. He had to be strong for his dad. He had already been through this and knew how to cope. He knew this time he could focus on his dad more, maybe preventing him from turning to the bottle. Stiles slid off the bed, despite Melissa’s protest and gave his dad a hug. 

“It’ll be okay, dad. We’re going to get through this.” Stiles tried to reassure. 

A moment later Scott came running into the room, with a far too worried look on his young face.

“Stiles! Are you okay? Mom woke me up and you were gone! She told me you went and saved the Hales from the fire. Why didn’t you wake me up. I could have helped too!”

“Sorry Scotty.” Stiles said, jumping back up on his bed. “I wasn’t really thinking. I just saw the smoke coming up into the clouds, and decided to go check out what it was from.” Stiles explained, hoping that it would be enough of an explanation for his dad. Stiles knew that at this point his dad still trusted him. Even though he felt guilty about it he knew he would have to lean on that trust for the next few weeks, until he had things figured out.

“We’ll talk about this later, son. For now let’s talk about why you fainted.”

“Passed out Dad! It’s much more dignified to pass out.” Stiles made sure to clarify

“Well, I got back his bloodwork and some other tests. It appears that it was mainly due to extreme exhaustion. What’s going on Stiles? As far as I’ve seen you haven’t done anything to warrant such a decline within the last few weeks” Melissa asked, looking Stiles right in the eye, obviously suspicious. 

Stiles looked away. He was still tired, and he couldn’t quite come up with a good excuse. Instead of answering he looked at his dad and said, “I’m really tired. Can we just go home?”

His dad luckily took pity on him and agreed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa knew that Stiles was keeping something from everyone. She was used to Stiles being troublesome, but lately he was acting really different. She was used to Stiles being a bit of a trickster, but lately he his actions didn’t seem to fit his joking style. Running away just wasn’t something Stiles would do, especially if it had the potential to stress out his dad. He also was talking differently, using words that up until a couple of days ago, she didn’t think he knew. What 9 year old just uses ‘dignified’ in passing conversation. He just seemed more mature than usual as well. Accepting his mother’s death in a way she had not thought possible. Melissa supposed that grief does strange things to people. She decided to chalk it up to grief. For now…

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles and his dad had only been home about an hour before his dad was called out again on urgent business to do with leads in the Hale fire. Stiles wanted to go with his dad and find out what was happening, if Kate had been caught. He knew, however that here was little to no chances of that. Stiles decided that now would be a great time to visit Deaton instead. Hopefully he would be able to get back before his dad did. He really didn’t want to put his dad through any more stress. Stiles laced up his runners and headed out.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles was exhausted by the time he reached the clinic. He hadn’t realized how much harder everything is when you’re only 9. He pushed open the door and heard the familiar bell above the door ring. Deaton appeared from the back a moment later.

“Can I help you young man?” Deaton asked, his face unreadable.

Stiles decided it would be best not to beat around the bush. Deaton would probably be cryptic enough for the both of them.

“Hi I’m Stiles Stilinski, a spark, and I used a spell to travel back in time and save my best friend Scott. Only problem is that I accidentally got the spell wrong, by about a decade. Can you help me get back to my time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get out a short chapter every day. Next chapter will hopefully be more interesting and light-hearted with Stiles officially meeting the Hale family. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions! Thanks for reading!


	5. When Does Deaton Ever Really Help

Deaton looked at the young boy in his shop and almost wanted to dismiss Stiles’ claim as childish games. As far as Deaton knew, time travel is pretty much impossible without a terrifying amount of power. It was hard to look at this innocent boy and imagine him as doing something so horrific and extraordinary. The only problem was that his story also seemed to plausible. If this boy was making it up how would he know to contact Deaton? 

“Who did you sacrifice to achieve this?” Deaton quizzed, with a fairly judgemental look on his face. 

“Hey! I didn’t kill anyone!” Stiles said putting his hands up defensively. “You see, the day I time travelled, a group of witches had killed my friend Scott on the Nemeton under a blood moon. They were going to use all that power for their own nefarious means, but I stole that power and redirected it to take me back in time a couple of days. That way I could save Scott. Only problem is apparently I had a bit too much juice, so I over jumped by a lot.”

“Suppose all of this is true? Why did you come to me?”

“Because you’re the guy who knows everything about the supernatural, Mr. All Knowing Druid.”

“I honestly don’t know how to help you Stiles. The answers you seek are impossible to find. Time travel is only theoretical, even in the supernatural world. There has been no confirmed evidence time travel has or even could occur before now.”

“Then what am I supposed to do? What if I make all these mistakes and end up causing an anomaly and the Earth collapses in on itself?”

“I’m sorry Stiles. I have no information that could help you. If you are in need of any assistance with any other supernatural business I could help you with that.”

The boy just fixed a glare at him before storming out of the clinic.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles wasn’t sure where he was going; he just knew he had to get as far away as possible from Deaton before he tried to wring that guys neck. Couldn’t Deaton just be helpful just this once! He had been Stiles only hope, the only logical solution to his predicament. He had been able to get through the last few days with the thought that all he had to do was go to Deaton and all his problems would be fixed. He should’ve known better. When had anything in his life ever worked right on the first try.

Stiles collapsed to his knees and just stared at the ground. He let his misery out, swirling around him. He didn’t know if he’d ever move from this spot again. He didn’t want to face reality anymore.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talia was out on a run in her wolf form. She was out on a quick patrol of her territory. She couldn’t help but be extra vigilant after what had almost happened. She was about to finish up and go back to the house when she was hit by a strong dose of chemosignals. She started searching, trying to find who was feeling so much despair. She froze when she saw that it was the boy who had saved them all from the fire. 

Talia rushed forward to the boy, but he barely acknowledged her, not even bothering to look up. Talia nudged the boy until he finally looked up at her. She bent down low and got him to crawl on her back. She started at a slow pace back home to ensure the boy would not fall off.

Upon her arrival at the house she howled signaling to her pack that there was something wrong. She got to the door just as Peter opened it. Peter quickly took Stiles off her back so she could shift back to human form. Stiles made no movement to show he was even coherent of what was going on. Talia ran upstairs, shifting once she reached her room, and put on her housecoat. She rushed back in time to see Peter wrapping Stiles in a blanket on the couch.

“What happened to him?” Peter asked, looking quite unsettled.

“I’m not sure. I found him out in the woods like that. I don’t understand what could have happened for him to be in such a state.”

“Should we take him to the Hospital?” Asked Cora looking at the boy with wide eyes.

The rest of the family had come to gather in the living room from there various corners of the house.

“That’s Stiles!” Derek exclaimed, something Talia was pleased for. The past few days Derek had been very quiet, feeling the guilt for what happened. “I found him in the woods a couple of days ago. He had a panic attack so I took him to the hospital.”

“Was he similar to this after his panic attack?” Talia asked, trying to figure out how to help the boy.

“No, not at all.” Derek said looking at Stiles, who hadn’t moved a muscle from where Peter had placed him. “His dad is the sheriff, should we call him?”

“Let’s just give him a minute. Someone start the fireplace. Maybe some warmth and comfort will help him to snap out of it. It’s the least we can do after he saved all our lives.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles slowly became aware of the activity around him. He had been lost deep inside his mind, but as he began to sense the outside world again he was worried. He was definitely somewhere different. Last he remembered he was out in the woods behind the clinic. Now he could hear a fire crackling and soft blanket around him. He began to panic, ripping off the blanket, trying to get a bearing in this unfamiliar place. He turned and saw a door behind him. He rushed toward it only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Talia. He relaxed, but only slightly.

“Hey Stiles, why don’t we go sit back down on the couch.” she asked with a warm smile.

Stiles let her lead him back to the couch and took a seat. He knew better than to try and argue with an alpha. Before Stiles could stop himself, he began a nervous rant.

“Hey there Talia! I’m not really sure what happened, and where I am, but I really need to get going. Wait. What time is it? How long have I been here? Fuck, I was supposed to get home right after the clinic. What if my dad is back already? He’s going to be so worried and he already has too much going on. I was supposed to be there to support him this time! Maybe if I run I can get back before him. Alpha Hale thank-you so much for your hospitality, but I really have to-”

“Stiles. Stop for a minute, breathe.” She told him as Stiles saw various other people look into the room with wide eyes. “I have a lot of questions, but I need you to do something for me first. Never say that word again. Someone your age should never use it!” 

Stiles thought back and cursed himself, realizing that he had indeed sweared. He would have to get a handle on that, considering he was stuck in this time period indefinitely.

“I’m sorry Alpha Hale.” Stiles said giving her what he hoped was puppy dog eyes. (No one said he couldn’t exploit his change in size and cuteness)

Luckily they worked like a charm as Talia softened. Sadly, without realizing it he had messed up again. 

“How do you know she’s an alpha? What do you know about werewolves?” Someone who Stiles was 99% sure was a young Peter.

“Oh, um, I found this book online. It had all sorts of information about the supernatural.” Stiles told them lamely. “ I figured it out after you couldn’t cross the mountain ash.” Stiles quickly pegged on, trying to make it more believable. Stiles wasn’t ready for the headache of explaining all the time travel stuff yet. Luckily they all seemed to take him at his word (except maybe Peter). He was kind of liking the benefits of being young again. If he still looked like a teenager he was pretty sure that one of them would have had him thrown against a wall with their claws at his neck by this point.

“Look, I’d love to answer all your questions, but I really need to get home. My dad will be really worried if I don’t get back before him.” 

“You mean you snuck out again?” Stiles turned to see Derek leaning up against the wall.

“A necessary evil, I can assure you.” Stiles said. “Not that it went according to plan. I’d love to stay and try to explain myself to you, but I really need to get home, and I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that you owe me!” 

The Hale family stopped to stare at Stiles, obviously not sure what to make of him. He decided that now would probably be the best time to make his exit, so he got off the couch and headed toward the door. 

“Wait!” Talia said. “Peter will give you a ride home. It’s not safe for you to be walking around the preserve at night.”

Stiles wanted to object, but knew he had to choose his battles wisely and this one wasn’t worth the trouble. Besides, he was tired. It takes a lot of effort to get around when you are this small. 

“Fine. Come on creeperwolf! Let’s get a move on!” Stiles commanded, leaving Peter to hurry after him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles was super relieved, as when he got back home all was quiet. He undid his seatbelt an was about to exit the car when Peter stopped him with a question.

“Who the hell are you? There’s something about you that just doesn’t add up.”

“Come on now creeperwolf. This isn’t a conversation you’re prepared for. Besides, if I was going to tell someone my secrets it wouldn’t be your psychopathic ass!” 

“What’s up with that nickname? What did I ever do to you that make you hate me so much?”

“It’s not about what you did, but what you could do. Everything’s screwed up now though, so god knows what I can expect from you. Why does everything have to be so complicated?”

Stiles ran a hand down his face, sighing. He knew that he was probably being too harsh on Peter, but could he really take the chance of underestimating him. Stiles decided he was too tired for this debate right now, so he got out of the vehicle, slamming the door shut before Peter could get anything else out of him. He ran to the shelter of his house, the one unchanged thing he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer to update. I had an exam this morning, so.... priorities. Sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading!


	6. Age Restrictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update. I know I said I would update every day, but I wasn't really sure which direction to go in and had to write some exams. I tried to make up for it with a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Stiles tried to keep his head down for the next couple of weeks. If he was stuck here he didn’t want to mess up the timeline more before he thought things through. Stiles found himself running into the Hales a lot more often. At school the younger Hales had begun hanging out with him at lunch and sitting with him in class. This didn’t bother him as much, because they didn’t really press him to much. They just seemed to be grateful to him for saving their lives. The older Hales were a different story though. They seemed to have a mixed opinion where Stiles was concerned. Some outright didn’t trust him (Peter), some seemed concerned about his welfare (Talia), and others seemed to just be curious. They would always approach him with a barrage of uncomfortable questions that Stiles would do his best to avoid. The only one who didn’t seem to seek him out was Derek. At least until now.

Stiles was at the library one day, reading up on some books and trying to work out a new possible timeline. Now that he had messed up the old one things would likely change vastly, but there were probably a few thing that the Hale fire had no effect on. He was buried in thought when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Derek, trying to read through Stiles’ timeline. Stiles quickly covered it with some of his other books.

“Hey there Derek!” Stiles squeaked out trying to distract Derek from what he was obviously hiding. “Fancy seeing you here. Did you decide to take up reading?”

“No, I actually only came in because I saw you. What is all this?” Derek said, gesturing to the stack of books and papers on the table. He reached forward to take the time line out from underneath the books. 

“Hey!” Stiles yelped, smacking away Derek’s hand. “Don’t infringe on my privacy sourwolf. It’s not nice!” 

Stiles began to pack away his books. He needed to get out fast, because right now everything seemed a little too close to falling apart. He didn’t want to imagine what would happen if Derek got a glimpse of the future. Even if it was only a possible one.

He looked up, curious why Derek was being so silent. He noticed the dejected look on Derek’s face. Stiles realized that now was probably not the best time to yell at him. With everything that had happened Derek probably felt like everyone hated him. He quickly thought up something to make sure Derek knew he wasn’t trying to brush him off.

“Hey do you want to come with me to the diner? We could get some milkshakes.”

“Does your dad know where you are? I wouldn’t think that someone your age would be left with free reign.”

“For your information, I am very mature for my age! Also my dad’s a little preoccupied at the moment. My mom died about a week ago and his coping strategy seems to be to work himself to death. I know better than to complain though. It’s much better than turning to the bottle. Come on Derek, let’s get going. I am in desperate need of some curly fries.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Derek stood there for a minute, somewhat dazed. There was something about Stiles that was peculiar. The way he would talk about things as though they didn’t really affect him. Like the bombshell he had dropped about his mom dying. Derek would have thought that that would cause most kids Stiles’ age to break down into tears. Hell, he would probably have broken down in tears. But Stiles spoke about it as if it had happened to someone else or as if it had happened a long time ago and he had had time to adjust.

Derek shook himself and hurried after the kid, figuring the least he could do was ensure the kid wasn’t run over on the short walk to the diner.

“I’m sorry about your mom.” Derek told the smaller figure beside him.

“Oh, yeah.” Stiles replied. “She was the best mom, you know? It sucks that she had to go, but I guess it was just her time.

Derek couldn’t help but stare for a minute. How could someone at this age be so well adjusted around the concept of death? 

They rounded the corner and arrived at a vintage looking diner. Stiles hurried in, obviously not joking about his need for curly fries. The waitress there obviously knew this too.

“I’ll get those fries started right away Stiles!”

“Thanks Cathy, make it a double order, I brought a friend today.”

“Sure thing, they’ll be right up.” 

Stiles went to sit in a booth by the window, so Derek slid in across from him. 

“So what were you working on in the library?”

“Oh, that was nothing, you should forget about that! I was just doodling!” Stiles said, getting a slightly desperate look in his eye.

“Hey, I was just making conversation, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Derek said quickly, trying not to upset the boy.

“Sorry for snapping, just forget about it though, okay? It’s nothing to worry about.”

Derek was shocked to hear the skip in the boy’s heartbeat. Whatever he was working on obviously concerned Derek. He was about to push the boy further on the subject when their waitress appeared with two heaping plates if curly fries and two vanilla milkshakes. Stiles sighed a breath of relief at this, whether because it stopped the conversation, or just purely because of the fries, Derek didn’t know. Stiles immediately overstuffed his mouth with the fries, successfully ceasing the conversation. Derek decided he might as well dig in too.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek walked Stiles home despite his insistence that he would be fine on his own. It was annoying to be this age. Everyone constantly underestimating his capabilities. It was hard when everyone was constantly asking him where he was going and where his parents were. He was getting pretty good at coming up with excuses. It only got harder when he bumped into someone who knew him and his dad. He knew if this kept up he would have to lower his excursions out to town. If his dad found out that he wasn’t at home or at Scott’s he was going to be in trouble. 

When they reached the house it was dead silent. Stiles hopped up the steps to his house ready to call out a farewell, when Derek spoke.

“When’s your dad getting home?” 

“Probably in a bit. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“How long is a bit?” Derek asked seemingly already familiar with Stiles’ white lies. 

It dawned on Stiles then that Derek was probably listening to his heartbeat to figure out when he was lying. He knew this might be a problem, but was hoping young Derek wouldn’t have that much control over his abilities. This was going to make things harder.

“Oh, you know, just a little while.” Stiles replied scratching at the back of his neck trying to figure out how to lie without really lying.

“How about I call my mom to come and get us. You can come hang out at my place until your dad’s off work.”

“Hey, you know I don’t need a babysitter. I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself. I’m much older than I look.”

“Well how old are you then?” 

“I’m 19.” He told him, knowing it would confuse Derek because his heartbeat would show it wasn’t a lie. His best way to throw off Derek would be half truths and telling truths that made no sense.

“Yeah, right. Here I’ll call my mom quick, I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Fine,” Stiles replied, but I need to be back before 10. My dad should be home by then and he will expect me to be here.”

Stiles’ dad actually thought that he was at the McCall’s right now. He had been pretending to be there with Scott all week, and he would head home before his dad got there and claim that Melissa had just dropped him off. He was going to have to come up with a better excuse soon, though, because his dad was getting suspicious. He would also have to start going to school soon. He had told his dad that he was going, but in reality he just wanted more free time where his dad assumed he was being supervised. He would have to go next week though, or the school would start calling his dad. He probably was only getting away with it now because the school assumed that he was still grieving over his mother. They would get suspicious soon though, without his dad confirming it.

Derek got off the phone with his mom and let him know that she would be picking them up in about 5 mins.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Talia drove into the Sheriff's driveway unsure of what to expect. She knew that Stiles had been avoiding them all week, so she found it peculiar that he and Derek were now hanging out. Derek had closed himself off in the past week. Always looking at them with shame clear in his eyes. 

The two boys were sitting on the Stilinski’s step. Stiles seemed to be mildly glaring at Derek and Derek appeared to be trying to hide a smile. 

“What were you talking about?” She asked as the boys piled into the car. 

“Well Stiles it seems is not actually supposed to be wandering around town. I called his Dad to make sure it was okay that he come over, and apparently he was supposed to be at a family friends.”

“You had no right to tell my dad anything!” Stiles grumbled, but he made the cutest face as he did it and Talia now understood why her son was trying not to laugh. She conceded that it was probably pretty hard to look menacing when you are 9.

They drove home with Stiles giving them both death glares and Talia and Derek barely restraining their smiles. She couldn’t help but feel that she had another thing to thank Stiles for. She hadn’t seen her son this happy since before Page’s death.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Stiles reached the Hale house he couldn’t help but forget his anger. They seemed to have made quick work of the repairs necessary. The house was nothing like the burned up shell from his time. The fire in this timeline didn’t get near as out of control before it was put out, and this time there were adult Hale’s left behind to fix it. He would’ve been surprised at how fast it was repaired, but he knew what a large nest egg the Hale family had. They probably were able to afford multiple construction crews to put everything back together.

“It’s looks quite a bit different from how you saw it last, doesn’t it?” Talia said.

Stiles froze for a minute, but then realized she just meant that it wasn’t on fire anymore.

“Yeah, a tad bit less dramatic isn’t it.” Stiles commented, but didn’t say anymore when he saw Derek go a bit pale. “So, you want to give me a tour Sourwolf?” 

“Oh, um sure.” Derek replied after Talia gave him a nod of approval.

Derek headed up into the huge house, but Stiles couldn’t help but pause at the doorway. All he had know of this house was despair and guilt. He didn’t know what to feel going in now. His decision was made for him when he heard a squeal of laughter coming from inside. He saw two young wolves chasing each other around a cozy looking living room. He decided at that moment that he could go inside. There was nothing here to connect his house to the one he knew from his time. He hoped that there never would be.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Derek noticed Stiles pause in the doorway, and he couldn’t help but feel another wave of guilt flowing through him. It made sense that he would be afraid of the house that he had just about watched a whole family burnt alive in. Dere was relieved when Stiles face changed from a grimace to a content smile as he stepped into the house, seemingly unafraid. 

“So this is sort of our main living room. The dining room an kitchen are just off too your right. The staircase leads up to some of the bedrooms. What do you want to see first?” Derek asked. 

Stiles eyes widened in excitement as he exclaimed. “Can I see the kitchen.”

Stiles acted his age for the first time since Derek had met him, seeming to bounce with excitement fawning over all the kitchen appliances. Derek had to admit, their kitchen was impressive, but also necessary in order to feed the whole pack. What he couldn’t understand was what someone Stiles’ age would find so cool about it.

“Why do you like the kitchen so much?” He asked

“Well I love to cook and bake. I used to do it all the time for my dad. He used to always forget to eat and grab some kind of fast food. After a while, though the doctor said his cholesterol was too high and he needed to cut it out. I started cooking healthy meals for him, then it sort of became a thing I did for the whole p----” Stiles cut out.

“Who else did you cook for? Also aren’t you a little young to be in charge of cooking?”

“Ummm, no one! How about you show me your room?” 

“You know that’s like the 6th time today that you’ve changed the topic. I’m not letting this go. What are you hiding?”

The boy squirmed obviously uncomfortable with Derek digging deeper into this. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles knew that he was in some deep shit right now. He couldn’t think of a way out of it. If he straight out lied Derek would know, but there was no truth he could tell that would make sense either. Then he had an epiphany. He knew an option that could work, but he felt bad about using his mom’s memory that way. He saw no other option though. Stiles knew that this wouldn’t be to hard considering everything that had happened.He called up all the emotions he had been bottling in, then began to cry.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Derek knew that pressing Stiles would probably not lead him to anything good, but he hadn’t really been prepared for this. After all his encounters with Stiles he had sort of started to see him as older. Of course Stiles’ appearance was young, but he acted so much older. Stiles seemed to thick-skinned to cry. He sometimes forgot that Stiles was about the same age as Cora.

Derek, of course was wrong. When Stiles burst into tears and it was worse than Derek could’ve imagined. Talia was there immediately, sweeping the boy up on her arms, and giving Derek a questioning look. Derek could only feel guilt, for making Stiles feel this way after he had done so much for the Hale family.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” She asked the softly sobbing boy. 

“D-Derek asked me about who I used to c-c-cook for.” Stiles gasped out. “It was my m-mom.” Stiles said before burying his face in Talia’s neck.

Derek looked up at Talia trying to convey how bad he felt for upsetting Stiles.

“I’m really sorry Stiles. We don’t have to talk about that anymore if you don’t want to.”

“Okay.” Stiles said as he immediately stopped crying and wiped his eyes. You could barely tell he had been upset in the first place. “Can we go see the bedrooms now?” 

Derek was pretty sure that Stiles had played them. Damn, that kid was good. A few tears and he had complete control over them. 

“Sure Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave suggestions and critiques!


End file.
